Weather alerts, such as those provided by the National Weather Service (NWS) of the United States National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), are useful tools in assisting citizens with weather awareness. Typically, however, such alerts must be specifically sought out by an individual (e.g., by navigating to a particular web page) or require specialized equipment to receive (e.g., a radio receiver capable of acquiring one or more of the Very High Frequency (VHF) radio signals transmitted by the NOAA Weather Radio (NWR) service. Further, as such alerts must necessarily be broadcast in nature to reach as many people as possible, their content must inherently be generalized to be applicable to the large populations to which they are broadcast.